


Mibuchi's Lament

by Fleurwinks



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurwinks/pseuds/Fleurwinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mibuchi knows that, despite his overall aura and despot tendencies, Akashi has more than likely never been kissed. In a sudden moment of opportune genius, he decides to step up and help his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mibuchi's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> because of the replace novel about the rakuzan team sans mayuzumi (http://animemangadaisuki.tumblr.com/post/68162274998/kuroko-no-basuke-replace-iv-novel-g5-english) i could easily imagine them playing a game of truth or dare! this was very quickly done, not proof read so I'm sorry for any mistakes, if you find any just tell me and ill fix them :-------)
> 
> (this is set at like lunch time btw)

 

* * *

 

Rakuzan’s gym is a cool escape from the summer heat, and from the doorway it might look like the five people sitting in a circle were having a deep, purposeful discussion. From up close, you can hear the slight yawning quality in the voice of the only third year there when he speaks. 

“Dare.”

Hayama gasps dramatically. “Mayuzumi accepted a dare from  _Reo-nee_!”

Mayuzumi just shrugs, bored. “None of the truths you ask would have interesting answers from me, anyway.”

He’s not wrong. The most adventurous truth they've had so far was about porn stashes, and it wasn’t like Nebuya was shameful about that in the first place.

_Wrong choice_ Hayama mouths and Mayuzumi just sighs. “Get on with it.” Mibuchi nearly squeals with glee.

(Akashi’s never seen Mayuzumi dancing full out or confessing naked to a girl, or really anything close to preposterous, and wonders who’s going to be the one to film it.) 

“I dare you — ” Mibuchi stretches out ‘you’ in one long, seamless and sadistic syllable, “to…um.” It seems he still hasn’t chosen, even though they’ve talked about having a few dares up your sleeve to move things along, especially in Mibuchi’s case. Suddenly, Mibuchi catches Akashi’s eye, and his smile is positively wickedly. “To kiss Sei-chan.”

Mayuzumi doesn’t catch his jaw before it drops.

“I told you so,” Hayama doesn’t bother mouthing it this time, and Akashi ponders the circumstances for his first kiss.

(He's never  _entirely_  dismissed the possibility of it being with another boy, and he knew he wouldn’t let it be with a stranger.  As far as candidates go, Mayuzumi ticks the boxes of acquaintance, acceptable height difference, un-chapped lips and, Akashi supposes, attractiveness. It’s strange, though, because Mayuzumi’s good looking, but then so is Mibuchi and Akashi doesn’t feel like kissing him would be that great.)

Now that he’s thinking about it, he would almost _definitely_ enjoy kissing Mayuzumi. 

“No fucking way,” Mayuzumi says, “am I kissing Akashi.”

“Aw,” Mibuchi pouts, crossing his arms like a child denied sweets. “It’s things like this that make the game more fun.”

Akashi sits silently. Everyone’s looking at Mayuzumi, anyway.

“I said no,” Mayuzumi frowns, looking straight at Mibuchi. “Get me to lick my foot or something stupid, just not that.”

“Mayuzumi,” Mibuchi says, sugar sweet, “You agreed to play, and you know the rules —"

There’s a scoff. “That ‘a dare’s a dare’ so I have to do it? What is this, grade school?”

“I stuck my head in Eiki-chan’s  _armpit_ , the least you can do is a kiss!”

“Why do you wanna see us do that, anyway? You some kind of pervert?”

“Says you!”

Their squabbling always has been easier to break up when a basketball’s involved, and since the store cupboard is a way off from where they’re sitting Akashi decides on Evasive Action. He uncrosses his legs, shuffles to the right until he'sin front of Mayuzumi.

Facing him, he slides his hand up Mayuzumi's jaw to pull him down slightly and quickly pecks his lips.

“There,” he says. He sits back, putting a suitable amount of space between him and the dare-ee. Mayuzumi blinks, and Hayama blinks, and Nebuya blinks. Mibuchi narrows his eyes dangerously.

“That was hardly a  _kiss_.”

“Well, their lips touched —"

“For less than a  _second_ , Kou-chan.” Mibuchi uncrosses his arms and gets up on his knees so he can put his hands on his hips. “Do it properly.”

“That counted,” Akashi says politely. He doesn’t want Mayuzumi to have to go on a tangent of reasons as to why he doesn’t want to kiss him.

“No it did  _not_  —"

And then Mayuzumi makes a strangled noise from where he’s sitting that sounds a little like ‘fuck it’, and promptly lunges towards Akashi.

(Akashi’s mouth, to be more exact.)

It’s warm. It’s really warm, and his eyes flutter shut of their own accord when Mayuzumi starts to move his lips. This is a lot nicer than a dry peck, even if it’s still dry, because Mayuzumi’s hand is on his cheek and the other is on the gym floor holding him up, over Akashi, and his hand is pleasantly cool against his skin.

For someone who seems to spend most of his time alone, Mayuzumi is  _good_ at this and Akashi wonders if he’s kissed someone else before. It doesn’t matter right now, because it’s Akashi’s lips that are pressed against his and one of them hums lightly, making his lips feel tingly.

(And it’s  _his_ tongue that Mayuzumi is stroking his own over, and okay. That’s unexpectedly pleasant.)

He uses lip balm, Akashi realises. Probably one of those new peach and vanilla concoctions Kise does ads for, and idly, he thinks he's pretty sold. Mayuzumi sighs into his mouth and Akashi feels heady when he licks into it like an afterthought. It would be so good to be pressed up hard against him, maybe kissing against a wall, or on top of him, or being pinned down. He’d make nice sounds, Akashi knows, if he wasn’t holding back.

They part by a fraction and their breath makes the spit shining their lips hot; Akashi doesn’t even open his eyes before leaning back in. Then Mayuzumi does something with his tongue, when he licks into his mouth again, traces it slow and deliberate in this  _shape_ and Akashi’s opening his mouth further to let him reach all the corners. But Mayuzumi separates them again, and Akashi has to catch himself so he doesn’t let out a whine or something equally undignified at the loss of contact. Then it turns out he did it so he could lean in and bite Akashi’s lower lip in the next kiss. Then he’s fisting his hair, and fuck, yeah, that works, that really works — 

Akashi moans softly, a small noise, but Mayuzumi makes a sound of approval low in his throat and Akashi hasn’t breathed in a while, doesn’t have time to with a tongue in his mouth. 

There’s a cough.

(Akashi’s eyes pick up everything, but his ears don’t, and it’s only when Mayuzumi tugs insistently at his hair he pulls away.)

They’re both panting, and Mayuzumi hurriedly drops the hold he has on Akashi’s tie. Akashi’s head, on the other hand, is going a bit slower.

“Well,” Mibuchi says, and it's a little high pitched. He clears his throat. “Well done, Mayuzumi, you completed the dare congratulations —"

“Holy  _shit_.” Hayama leans in, eyes wide. “I didn’t think you were  _ever_  going to stop.” Nebuya just sits, looking oddly pale.

Akashi looks at Mayuzumi. His breathing’s still off by a bit, and his lips look unmistakably raw. He’s sitting cross legged again, with his collar off centre and arms stretched out behind him to stabilise himself.

(Akashi wants to straddle him.)

He doesn’t, just returns to his space in the circle and runs a (not shaking, thank you very much) hand over his mouth.

“Okay,” he says. “Okay. Hayama, truth or dare?"

 

-

**Bonus:**

“FUCK, SORRY.”

The door slams, and Mibuchi cringes as Nebuya storms up to him with this Look.

“That isn’t even the first time,” he says through clenched teeth, “that I’ve walked in on them doing - doing - you know.”

Mibuchi hangs his head, and Nebuya must take his silence as a _no, I don’t,_ because he sighs long sufferingly and says, “Doing not-just-getting-changed-things in the locker room.”

Mibuchi slaps his arm. “I know what you meant, you moron! You think I haven’t seen them doing….you _know_ \- against my will?”

“It’s all your fault, anyway,” Nebuya fumes. “If you hadn’t dared them to neck —"

“I didn’t know they’d make out!”

“That’s not the point!” Nebuya looks like he’s maybe about to cry even though his yelling sounds mainly angry, and even the matchmaker part of Mibuchi feels bad now.

“Guys, Mayuzumi only has a few more months before he graduates,” Hayama says, smiling encouragingly. “We just have to shower really quickly until the end of this year, and then we’re free!”

There’s a noise from the locker room Mibuchi would rather not dwell on, and he wishes he was half as much of an optimist as Hayama.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (lmao thanks for reading)


End file.
